Casey Zabini ! Hermione Granger! What!
by bloodsuckingpirates
Summary: hermione finds out that she is a pureblood adopted by her current family. But the thing you dont know is that this hermione is casey zabini ,twin, and she owns a club a night club at that. what weird and wacky thing can happen in her last year?  T for lan
1. Chapter 1

**Now my lovelies you will read this story of my than is supposed to be at least a little funny so when you get review, Review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Casey Zabini? Hermione Granger? What?!

Chapter one- I'm adopted?!!

Mrs. Granger walked into Hermione's room holding a feather and a bottle of shaving cream. Hermione's hand sat in the open in perfect view. Mrs. Granger smiled and gently sprayed shaving cream on to Hermione's open palm. She took the feather and pulled it under Hermione's nose. The immediate reaction was to swat at her face, which she did, covering her face in the fruity shaving cream.

"Arggg!!!!!" Hermione woke with a start. Hermione heard a snort of laughter and looked to see her mother collapsed on the floor laughing so hard she was barely breathing. Hermione got up from the bed and hit her mother with her still shaving creamed hand.

"Gorgon!!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"What?!" Hermione asked startled

"You know mythical beasts with snakes for hair and if you look directly at them you get turned to stone. There are three of them known by Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa from homer's The Odyssey." Her mother explained.

"I know what Gorgon is!" Hermione went to say something else but then she was interrupted by a loud pop. Dumbledore had just appearated in to the middle of Hermione's room. He took in the sight of Hermione and her mother covered in fruity shaving cream.

"Hermione if you are not busy then I would like to talk with you." Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione.

"No, knows just as fine as any other time." Hermione led them out of her room and down to the living room. The all sat down around the comfy fire her mother had going.

"Hermione you know that this is your last year at Hogwarts and you have come of age as of today," Hermione nodded and Dumbledore continued "and you have to find out about your past." Hermione looked perplexed.

"Hermione, you were adopted by us Phil and I, when you were seven Voldemort came up with a plan and it used you as the major role. You parents couldn't bear to lose you to the evil plan that would have surely killed you the put you up for adoption. We were the family that luckily got you." Mrs. Granger said carefully not looking directily at Hermione.

"Your real name is Casey Zabini; twin of Blaise Zabini, and had a Glamour spell placed upon."

"I have a Glamour spell?" Hermione said more interested in the charm than the fact that she was in fact adopted.

"Yes, and I am supposed to reverse it."

Hermione felt a small tingle ran up her whole body beginning with her toes. Hermione stood and walked over to the hall closet and the full size mirror inside. Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at the true her. She now saw that she had auburn hair with natural blonde highlights and golden eyes that seemed unreal, she also had seemed to get a less sharp face and slimed all the way down. Her once very snug tee had gotten just right.

"Whoa! That's wiggidy wiggidy wack." Hermione said turning around. "I guess I am allowed to know now due to the fact that Voldemort is now finally gone. huh?" Hermione looked at Dumbledore and his friendly face.

"Oh, I think you should know, I have arranged for you to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys and Harry. Plus you are this years head girl."

"WTF, you come to my house on my birthday and tell me I'm not who I am and then tell me I'm head girl! WTF!!!"

"Have your stuff read this evening you will be leaving for the burrow." Dumbledore smiled at her little outburst, it was what he had expected.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay one review thnx christy86!Thought the duration of this story I shall refer to Hermione as Hermione and/or Casey so if you read Casey I am talking about Hermione okay, ****Grazi****. By the way it's about 3 in the morning right now as I write this so don't blame me if you thinks it sucks. and I happen to be listening to solider boy at the moment.**

Chapter Two- Meeting the Weasleys

Hermione clumped down the steps with the last of her stuff ready for the trip to the burrow.

"Honey I really think you're taking to much." Mrs. Granger said as Hermione ran passed and back upstairs for one last check before Dumbledore was to arrive.

"No, no I probably forgot something. Mom will you leave me alone! Gorgon!!" Hermione swatted at her mothers hands.

"Ha I rubbed off on you! I win!!"

"Win what?"

"A summer free of you." Dumbledore appeared in the door way.

"That's not funny" Hermione snorted

"Time to go."

The hill that over looks the Burrow placed its self under Dumbledore and Hermione's feet. A red head came running up the hill to greet them.

"OMG! Hermione is that you?! OMFG! We are so going shopping!" Ginny squealed gleefully. Hermione squealed along with her how could she not Ginny's mood was just so infecting.

"Dude your eyes are so freaking cool I can't believe that those are your real eyes! Man we need to go shopping now, and totally hit a club you are so going to be a guy magnet now, though it's not like you weren't before but aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! This going to so much fun!" Ginny started pulling Hermione down the hill and could not stop babbling happily. "I should probably call you Casey seeing as that is your real name and knowing you you'll love it. So Casey that is so much fun to say augh I'm so excited!!!!!!"

"I can tell Gin its not hiding very well, hey lets go shopping I don't want to see the boys yet plus I want to surprise them."

"Oh you got evil and I like it we got to get to the shops so let skedaddle."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"Aren't we going by the Floo Network?"

"No, so just follow me."

"But-"

"Shut up and follow me or it won't be a surprise. God, you changed but not that much cause you still ask as many questions as ever." Ginny ordered.

The world suddenly changed and the two girls stood out front of a club.

"Why are we at the Fantasy Makers club?" Casey asked with out even looking up at the sign that was bright neon.

"You know Fantasy Makers?"

"Yeah gin I'm a regular at the rock/techno bar. It's my favorite."

**A/N: That was a slight cliffie don't ya think and odd thing is I'm listening to horrible rap. So now being 3:30am I think I'll let you read and flame and Review all you want and I hope you do because I mean I get so few and I think it would boost my low self-esteem TT but anywho I'm always up to new ideas and plot twist you would like to suggest. So now your only job is to click the button in the lower left hand corner and review away. Yay thnx bobby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh people review already TT geeze I really sad now but anywho on with the story**

**All jkr's**

Chapter three- Co-owner

"You are a regular to the best club in the whole of England, how come I've never seen you here then?" Ginny asked dumbstruck.

"Well yeah and, possibly because I'm a V.I.P." Casey said smiling sheepishly.

"How are you a V.I.P.? that's improbable the Hermione granger/ Casey Zabini I know does not go to clubs."

"Well I am a co-owner."

"You're a what?!!!"

"co-" Casey was cut off by the flustered looking Ginny.

"I heard what you said and that's not you. You don't go around co-owning rock/techno clubs."

"Well you're in luck cause this one, Hermione/ Casey that is, co-owns one."

Ginny promptly turned around and headed for the back of the line to stand and wait for her turn. Casey jogged after her then pulled her to the front of the line.

"What are you doing we have to wait through the line." Ginny hissed in Casey's ear.

"No we don't co-owner remember" Casey walked up to one of the bouncers that Ginny recognized as Derek.

"Derek. Hermione here would you let me and my friend in?" Casey said to the tall buff blonde twenty some year old.

"Dude, that can't be you Miss. Granger. Ginny you're friends with the Miss. Wow this is awkward but I will need your finger prints as always." Derek said holding out a palm scanner, and a wand.

"Derek I didn't know you where a wizard?" Ginny inquired.

"There's a lot you don't know." Derek said.

"I feel offended." Ginny stated afrontedly.

"You should." Derek stated plainly

"You're mean"

"I'm supposed to be"

**Oh I'm evil and isn't this so fun Ginny's egos taking a bashing. Plus he's hitting on her(not) jk jk jk jk jk jk jk wow now I'm just going crazy cause I just a full bottle of Mt. Dew in two minuets so this is the crazy messed up me talking. So now this the time you go down to the submit review button and click it and tell me your thoughts. Thnx bobby loves you (and yes I talk about myself in the third person.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay if you review and now I cry if you read and didn't say anything a TT, yes I love this face with the crying eyes so get over it and now on with my bashing on Ginny's ego at the same time she's being hit on. He he he I win**

Chapter Four- club mishaps

"Fine I'll go to the back of the line and wait like a **normal** person" Ginny huffed.

"Gin stay" Derek surprised himself by saying but before she turned around he got a good look at her ass and slipped a low whistle. Casey noticed (and heard) this so she reacted by punching Derek in the arm and he grinned sheepishly.

"You need help, now can we get in to the club Derek?" Casey asked and placed her hands pointedly onto her hips in and aggressive position.

"Now that's the Hermione I know very well you may going into the club your majesty. But she cannot." Derek pointed at Ginny as he said this

"She most certainly can you just want another look at her ass you little perv. Ginny come on." Casey said and looked at the look of utter horror on Derek's face when she outed him. She laugh then laughed harder as Ginny walked backwards up the steps to not allow him to see her ass again.

They entered into the fog shrouded entrance and made their way to actual club. The bouncer at the actual entrance to the club checked the permanent stamp on Casey's and Ginny's hands that show one as a co-owner and one as a permanent comer. 'He must be new,' Casey thought 'didn't comment on my new appearance.' Casey smiled and walked though the sliding frosted glass door only to be assaulted by the sound Daft Punks' harder, faster, better, stronger.

Casey leaned up against the bar and called down to her co-owner Tessa. Tessa loves to work the bar so she is mostly found there. Surprised by the fact that someone she didn't recognize called to her by her name intrigued her so that she walked down to Casey and Ginny.

"Gin, and who are you?" Tessa asked looking perplexed

"I'll give you a hit, make me a devils' brew and add spearmint with a dash pure vanilla extract." Casey said with a smile.

"Hermione oh my god what happened to you?" Tessa gasped and leaned over the bar to hug Casey.

"I tell you upstairs but first make me that drink." Casey laughed.

Casey stood in the cushy room specifically designed specially for her. Ginny lounged on one of the black suede couches and listened to the dim sounding music though in reality it was very, very loud. Tessa then entered the room holding a tray laden with three drinks. Casey's devils' brew and a apple martini for Ginny and a for herself

"So what's this all about?" Tessa asked plopping down on the second of the three couches.

Casey remained standing and told them everything including the fight with her mother involving the shaving cream at which the laughed but you couldn't blame them it was funny or at least her mom thought so.

"Cool you look like that now sexy man, sexy." Tessa laughed

A crash sounded from down the stairs. The beginnings of a brawl where heard as the wall vibrated as someone was slammed against the wall.

"Gorgon!" Casey muttered and dashed down the steps with Tessa a few feet behind her. Casey rounded the corner the screamed really, really loudly. With that she leapt into the middle of the fight between a black hair young man and a blonde one. She did so since the scream did not work. The two boys circle each other then one threw a punch which Casey blocked by grabbing his hand twisting behind him and placing his arm in the most painful chicken wing position. Casey was furious that a fight happened in her club. Casey pushed the man against the wall and pushed up ever so slightly receiving a grimace, which almost made her smile. "Now you hear me **boy** I will have now fights in **my club, **understood. And if it happens again you will never be allowed back into this club **ever. Now **get out and don't come back for a week." Casey released the mans' arm only to receive the shock of her life, well it came pretty damn close, the man she now looked at a slightly disheveled looking Draco Malfoy. She had just manhandled the man she has wished to deck since third year a Hogwarts.

"You can't make me." Malfoy said tensely and pompously

"How much do want to bet on that?" Casey threatened.

"My father can have you closed down like that" Malfoy snapped as if to emphasize his point.

"Your father Lucius Malfoy does not scare me in fact he scares me even less than you scare me and you scare me so little it funny so get yo frilly little white pansy ass out my club before I make you. So get out NOW!!!"

Malfoy turned not liking Casey's threats and truths and stalked sulkily out of Fantasy Makers. Then Casey turned on to the other participant in the fight. As it turned out this man happened to be Harry.

"God, why you? Why you?! Can you not go into a public place where Malfoy happens to be as well and not get in to a fight? God what are you twos problems? Now tell me who started to fight this time before you get the same treatment as him." Casey ordered, and Ginny came down the steps at the sound of Casey's ranting and partly because she heard the name Malfoy.

"Gin? What are you doing here? And," Harry turned to the one who was confronting him. "Malfoy is in fact the one who started it."

"for some reason I have trouble believing that due to the fact that you start just as many fights a he does. Fine now get out of my club and don't come back for a week, same as him and don't involve yourself again or you'll never be allowed back **ever!**"

Casey turned to Ginny and saw what was the saddest face she had ever seen in her life. "Please let him stay Hermy please pwease?" Ginny begged and pouted.

"Gin just because he's my friend doesn't mean he gets special treatment or all kinds of bad things would happen and then those causes can lead to some pretty bad effects."

"Awe Case, come on five minuets at least."

"Five at max!"

"Would some one like to explain what exactly is going on." Harry said sounding lost. Ginny laughed and pulled him up to Casey's' special room.

"Well now, that was eventful." Tessa commented.

"Oh shove it." Casey laughed and sat down to relax for a moment.

Casey marched up the steps to her room and slammed her fist into the dark mahogany door "I've been lenient. It's been ten minuets instead of five." The door came open and Harry threw his arms around Casey in a hug "Yay Hermione I wuv yooooou." Harry said. Ginny walked to the door and Casey smelled Harry's breath.

"Did he get my drink?" Casey asked whiled trying to support the now drunk Harry.

"Yeah I tried to stop him but he drank it all, how could he have gotten so drunk?"

"It's the drink, it's made that way. That's why I like it and I've built up a high tolerance to alcohol because babe this chick is a drinker."

"Oh that's fun to know lets go party." Ginny said sarcastically.

"How 'bout you take this piece of drunk junk home and I be there in a bit." Casey said handing the drunken Harry and going back down the steps.

**Now wasn't that fun and I mean that one was fun to write now I want all you lovely readers to tell me what you think? Plus flames are welcome it is all about what you think and I want to know the truth. Now my pretties/lovelies review Review REVIEW!!!! HE HEH HE HEH Bobby**


End file.
